


You were there

by lordjohnmarbury



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjohnmarbury/pseuds/lordjohnmarbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Josh and his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were there

After the first few nights, he starts to sleep with a pillow over his face. He doesn’t want his parents to hear the screams. But you hear and come and sit with him. You understand. 

He tries bacon for the first time in college. He’s feeling rebellious. He throws up in the bathroom later, disgusted. He knows how you would feel. 

He had a briefcase, once. When people ask, he explains away the backpack. A broken ankle, crutches; carrying a briefcase just wasn’t possible. When the cast was off, the backpack stayed. Force of habit. It’s not a lie. He just doesn’t add how it hurts to think about you handing that briefcase over- a graduation present- bursting with pride. It hurts too much, so the backpack stays. 

He slumps on the cold concrete and feels the sticky warmth pulsing against his fingers. He is scared he is going to die alone. You whisper to him in Yiddish, just as you did when he was a scared nine year old. He is surprised he can still remember the language. He feels a little less alone.

He stares at Lou’s tattoo and wonders why someone would choose to have that. He can’t even make out what it is. He can remember yours exactly.

Matthew Santos is taking the oath of office and he’s standing next to the woman he loves and he’s bursting with pride. As the President-elect raises his right hand, as she squeezes his left hand, he thinks of you.


End file.
